


I will always be with you, in your dreams

by DarknessConsumesMe



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Dragons, Dream World, Dreams, F/F, Feelings, Grieve, Hurt/Comfort, World of Warcraft - Freeform, friendship/romance, getting over someones Death, takes place in Legion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 16:47:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16706212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarknessConsumesMe/pseuds/DarknessConsumesMe
Summary: The mighty Dragon Queen Alexstrasza is grieving. Grieving over her sister who has been taken away from her by the Burning Legion. She doesn't believe that she could get over the death of her beloved Ysera but then someone appears in her dreams and proves that she was wrong.





	I will always be with you, in your dreams

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know any of these characters. They belong to Blizzard Entertainment.

She was standing on the balcony which was attached to her private chamber. Her arms rested on the railings while she was looking outside. The cold wind was blowing against her skin but the cold didn't matter to her. Her body was hot enough, meaning that she was immune to the cold. The wind was playing with her fiery red hair, ruining her hairstyle but she didn't care.

A tear ran down her cheek. She could wipe it away but she didn't. Instead, she stared in the dark night, a sad sigh escaped her rosy lips. Another tear rolled down her cheek, once again she ignored it and continued to stare at nowhere.

It was rare that the Dragon Queen Alexstrasza grieved. Normally, she was happy and did her best to support the mortals in their campaigns against the ordinary evil. But currently, she was everything but happy. She was sad, distressed, heartbroken. She was full of sorrow. She was mourning.

Mourning for her sister who had been taken away from her by an extraordinary and deadly enemy.

Taken by the Satyr Xavius.

Taken by the Burning Legion.

She felt rage arose in her body even when the smallest thought of the Burning Legion came in her mind. She wanted to destroy them so badly. Wanted to see them burn. Wanted to avenge her sister. Her lovely sister who had been taken by the Legion. Ysera had done nothing wrong but still, the Legion had corrupted her which had led to her death, in the end.

She wished she could travel back in time and save her sister but as a former Dragon Aspect and as the mighty and wise Dragon Queen, she knew it was unwise to mess up with the time. She wished that there would be a way how she could save her sister without messing up the timeline. Sadly, there wasn't such a way, or at least she didn't know that such a way existed.

More tears ran down her cheeks. She wiped them away with the back of her hand. She froze for a moment when her eyes recognized the bracelet around her left wrist. This bracelet had once been a gift from her dear sister Ysera, after Alexstrasza and her flight had been freed from the control of the orcs.

"Oh, Ysera... Why have you been taken away from me?" whispered Alexstrasza and caressed the bracelet carefully as if she would touch a young and fragile living being. She took her gauntlet off and touched it carefully. An emotional spark rushed through her body when her warm and soft skin met the cold leather. She remembered the times when she and Ysera had been together. The times when she had taken care of her weakened sister when they had been young. She remembered the times when they had grown up together and the times when they had fought together for the safety of Azeroth and all of its mortal citizens. She remembered the moments when they had spent their free time together. She remembered all the fun they had, all the friends they had met together. She remembered the horribly moments they had survived together.

Now, she could only remember these moments and treasure these memories. She would never forget all the good things Ysera had done for Azeroth and the mortal civilization. She would never forget Ysera's courage, her selflessness and her motives.

She would never forget her.

NEVER.

Alexstrasza regarded the bracelet for a few moments before she took it off. She walked to her cupboard and opened a drawer, then she fished a glowing wooden box out of it. The box was sealed by magic, meaning that no unauthorized person could open it. She muttered a few words, casting a quick spell to remove the seal for a short period of time. She opened the box and placed the bracelet in it.

She would like to wear this bracelet all the time and remember her sister every time she would look at it. But she also feared that she could lose the last memento, Ysera had left her. She would never forgive herself if she would lose the bracelet or if it would be destroyed. From now on, the bracelet will always remain in her chamber. It will be locked away but it will endure. The risk of losing such an important personal item was too high for the Dragon Queen.

Alexstrasza looked in the mirror. She was a little bit shocked about her current state. She almost didn't recognize the strong willed and brave woman in her reflection. The mirror showed her a fragile, insecure woman who was anything but powerful and mighty. Her skin was very pale, she was thinner than she had remembered and her eyes were red from crying. Her majestic red mane was messy and out of form. Her elven ears hung low because of her grieve. Alexstrasza regarded the shadow of former self one more time before she walked to her bed.

She didn't have the joy to transform to her original dragon form. She would feel a lot mightier and more powerful as a dragon. But she wasn't mighty and powerful, at least not right now. She felt broken and shattered. It would be easier to get over the loss of her dear sister, in her dragon form but she didn't want to get over too quickly. She wanted to take her time and grieve alone, trying to getting over it without support. Making the grieving easier would be cheating and she would offend Ysera in the end instead of honouring her if she forgets her too quickly. At least Alexstrasza thought that.

The Dragon Queen took off her clothes slowly. First her leggings, then her gauntlets, shoulder plates and at last, with hesitation, her breastplate. She took a hand mirror from the small table next to her bed and regarded her nude form, feeling disgusted when she noticed how thin she had become. Her breasts were round and full as always but the rest of her body seemed slimmer. Alexstrasza knew that she had to eat more, at least after she would be done with grieving.

One of her hands roamed over her body.

At least my skin is still smooth and hot thought Alexstrasza. She placed the hand mirror back on the bedtable and climbed into her bed, pulling the blankets together. She wrapped them around her body and snuggled into them. She knew that she didn't need them because she didn't feel any cold but she still used them because they were very comfortable. She closed her eyes, pressing the left half of her face against the pillow.

This time, falling asleep took much longer as usual. Sleep seemed to avoid her. She laid in her bed for hours, rolling from one side to the other, trying to fall asleep. Bad memories haunted her, the imagination of a dying Ysera pestered her.

Somehow, she fell asleep after hours of trying.

Alexstrasza found herself sitting on top of a small hill. Her ears recognized the familiar sound of twittering birds. She looked around and noticed that she was sitting in the middle of a wide grassland. She spotted a few trees around a small and peaceful lake. Birds were sitting on tree branches, ducks were swimming in the lake and a few squirrels were looking for nuts and other food.

She stood up and walked towards the lake while she listened to the peaceful melody of the birds. She kneeled in front of the lake and regarded her reflection through the lake's surface. She looked better, her skin wasn't pale anymore, her ears didn't hang low and her body looked a bit thicker.

Her lips formed a small smile when a little bird flew to her and landed on top one of her horns, which came out of the sides of her head. She lifted her hand to the horn, allowing the bird to jump on it. She regarded this beautiful creature and stroked its soft, by feathers covered, small body. The bird looked at her curiously, it tilted its head and twittered. It twittered one more time before it rose up in the air and flew back to its race members.

Alexstrasza washed her face and looked around, wondering where she was. She stood up as she noticed a shape, which hid behind a tree as soon as it recognized that the Dragon Queen had spotted her. Somehow, Alexstrasza was pretty sure that she knew this person. She was curious who it was. She walked towards the tree, slow at first but she became faster with each step she made. She walked around the big tree, expecting that the person would stand behind it.

To her disappointment, no one was standing there. She frowned and checked her surroundings once, twice and even for the third time. Still, she spotted no one. She exhaled disappointed and was about to walk away when she felt a warm hand on her shoulder. She turned around immediately, her eyes lightened up and her face showed a surprised expression when she recognized who was standing in front of her.

It was a familiar woman with the shape of a night elf. She was wearing green leggings, a green breastplate and brown shoulder plates. Her belly and her upper arms were exposed. The woman had long green hair, two majestic, slim and long horns which came out of spots above her elven ears. The colour of her skin was purple, like the skin of most night elves. Green tattoos decorated her beautiful, green glowing eyes. The woman was smiling, her glare was directed at the Dragon Queen.

Alexstrasza could tell that her heart was beating rapidly in her chest. She couldn't believe it, couldn't believe who was standing in front of her. Was it real? Was it the real Ysera? HER Ysera? Or was it just a fake? Was it too good to be true? Was it just an imagination of her grieving mind? Was this an illusion? Or a dream?

Alexstrasza couldn't tell if this was real or just a hallucination caused by her grieve.

Ysera's smile became wider, she lifted her left hand and touched Alexstrasza's cheek, stroking it softly.

"Yes, my dearest Alexstrasza, this is a dream" spoke Ysera, her lovely voice was enough to banish all doubts out of Alexstrasza's mind. Alexstrasza frowned. Ysera had answered one of her unspoken questions as if she had read her mind.

"I..." started the Dragon Queen but she was too stunned by Ysera's unexpected appearance to find any words. She stared into this beautiful face, into these beautiful eyes, knowing that she could get lost in them forever if she would stare for too long.

"Of course, this is a dream, my dear sister. I wouldn't be the Mother of Dreams if I wouldn't visit you in your dreams" responded the as a night elf disguised dragon and stroke both of Alexstrasza's hot cheeks with her hands.

"But... How? I've heard that you have been killed... Or...Have I heard wrong? Are you still alive?" asked Alexstrasza curiously. Her eyes were widened, her heart beat faster than it already did. Her skin tingled, her throat was dry and her voice husky. She was hoping that Ysera would tell her that she was still alive. That she wasn't dead. That Tyrande's report was wrong. To her disappointment, Ysera gave her an answer which crushed all of her hopes.

"I'm sorry but Tyrande was right. I had been corrupted by Xavius and the heroes had stopped me before I would have destroyed the temple of Elune. I wish I could tell you that I'm still alive but that's not the truth, sadly. Or at least not the entire truth. I'm not dead but I'm not alive as you remember, either. I still exist in the emerald dream and I can communicate with you through your dreams but I can't walk around freely and help the other former Dragon Aspects or the mortals anymore in their war against the Burning Legion like I had done before" explained Ysera.

She pulled her sister in a tight hug when she noticed that Alexstrasza's facial expression showed sadness and grieve. She ran her fingers through the redhead's mane and placed a soft kiss on her forehead.

Alexstrasza' closed her eyes and rested her chin one of Ysera's shoulders, which were suddenly free of any armour. She didn't say anything, she just hugged Ysera and pressed her body against hers. Ysera wiped the tears away, which ran down Alexstrasza's cheeks. She put her index finger under Alexstrasza's chin, lifting it so that she was able to stare into her beautiful golden eyes.

"Don't be sad Alexs. I will always be with you" whispered Ysera and gave her a comforting smile.

"Ysera... I..."

Alexstrasza was interrupted by her sister who put a finger on her lips, silencing her. "Shhhh... It's all right my dear, let it all out" whispered Ysera.

She stroked her head softly and spoke to her in a soft and quiet voice, calming the uncertain dragon down. The Dragon Queen cried, for several minutes. Tears started to flow once again. Ysera did her best to wipe all of them away, even kissing them away.

"You need to get over my death. It's not healthy for you to continue to grieve. I have observed you for a while. You are barely eating and talking to others. You need to talk with someone about your feelings. The Legion is still raging in Azeroth. The mortals need your help" said Ysera and pulled a strand of fiery red hair behind Alexstrasza's ear.

"How do I get over your death? It's impossible... Every time I see a dragon or a member of the Legion, I automatically think about you" said Alexstrasza quietly and buried her face in Ysera's neck.

"Well, I'm not really dead. Accept that my dear. I may not be with you physically but I will always be with you in your dreams. I will support you wherever I can"

Alexstrasza looked up, her eyes were searching Ysera's then she stared into these beautiful green orbs. Doubt was visible in Alexstrazsa's eyes. She still couldn't believe that Ysera was not dead, at least no really dead. Being able to see her sister in her dreams meant a lot for the Dragon Queen but she was sure that It was not the same as seeing Ysera as a living person.

"I'm not sure if..." started Alexstrasza but stopped speaking when she felt a pair of warm lips pressing against her own. Her eyes widened, her brain tried to assimilate what was happening. Her eyes rested on Ysera's face, noticing that the Mother of Dreams' eyes were closed as she continued to kiss her. Alexstrasza was stunned, her heart beat so fast she feared it would jump out of her chest. She almost heard her brain working, trying to get used to Ysera's gentle lips. Alexstrasza felt soft hands on her belly, stroking it slowly and carefully. Alexstrasza was too stunned to kiss her back. Instead, her lips were opened, giving the other dragon the opportunity to sneak her tongue in the Dragon Queen's mouth.

Alexstrasza blinked a few times after her brain had finally managed to get used to this unknown and awkward situation. Alexstrasza knew that kissing Ysera was wrong because she was still her sister but somehow it didn't feel wrong. She found herself kissing her back, although she didn't want to, not at first at least.

Ysera pulled away, a smile appeared on her lips when she regarded the stunned expression of her sister.

"Ysera... This is not r..."

Once again, she was interrupted by the Mother of Dreams who leaned in again and kissed her. Alexstrasza kissed her back, still not knowing why she did that.

"I hope that you won't grieve for too long. The heroes of Azeroth need you. They need your assistance and guidance. Avenge my 'death' and defeat the Burning Legion. Defend the home of these lovely mortal creatures" whispered Ysera. One of her hands caressed the red dragon's belly while the other rested on her butt, squeezing it softly.

"I'm not sure if I will be strong enough to do that" responded Alexstrasza, staring into Ysera's glowing eyes.

"You will. Trust me. I believe in you, my dear sister". She kissed her once again, this time both women had their eyes closed as they shared a passionate kiss.

"Why did you kiss me?" asked Alexstrasza confused.

"I always wanted to. Now, where I can only visit you in your dreams, nobody can judge us or tell us that, what we are doing is wrong. I always loved you... The love I fell was sometimes even stronger than the love for a sister" explained the Mother of Dreams.

"I... I don't know what to say" responded Alexstrasza.

"Then don't say anything" whispered Ysera and kissed her neck softly.

"Just remember, that I will always be with you, even if only in your dreams. Together, we will find a way to destroy the Burning Legion. I will always support you wherever I can, Alexs. Trust me"

"I will always trust you"


End file.
